Store Oneshot
by Angel.Star.Moon
Summary: Alice takes Bella shopping alone to a mystery shop where fun ensues in an unexpected way.


**A/N: Hey all, I'm sorry this has taken so long, and its only a little one-shot a I have here, but I am writing other stories which I will post soon. oxo ASM**

Store One-shot

"Ready to go, Bella!" called Alice as she bounded down the stairs, followed by Jasper.

Edward and I were in the hallway, and I was encircled in his arms.

We were in the hallway, and as Alice came up to us, Edward frowned at her. "Ready to go where, Alice?"

"No-where, Eddie – and I'll be humming the stupidest bubblegum pop song I know so don't even try to get in my head. It just won't work." Alice ended with a sweet smile.

Alice knew as well as the rest of the family how much Edward hated being called Eddie-no thanks to Emmett for coming up with the name.

I laughed quietly at the name, and Edward smiled softly at me, kissing my forehead gently.

"Fine. I'll see you both when you get back." He said to Alice, walking with us outside and opening the car door for me.

Jasper did the same for Alice and all I could think was that we were both pretty damn lucky to have such an awesome life.

"See you soon." I said to Edward, as Jasper came to stand beside him.

Alice revved the engine and Edward closed the door of the Porsche.

We peeled away, and in a matter of seconds were on the highway, flying past the other cars.

"So, where exactly are we going Alice?" I asked hesitantly, hoping it wouldn't be an expensive store.

I was clutching the edge of my seat, petrified at the speed we were travelling at.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Relax, Bella." She said with a pointed glance at my hands, which I then placed in my lap.

She grinned, saying "It's a clearance store, and it sells my favourite designer brands!"

I laughed at her excitement as Alice drove into the parking lot of the Port Angeles store.

Once we were in the store, I gasped.

"Alice! You never told me it was a discount _lingerie_ store!" I exclaimed, stopping to look at her already sorting through the racks.

Alice just sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me gently near the changing rooms with a handful of lace items under her arm.

*

"I'm not sure about this one, Alice. It seems a little too…racy…for me." I said in the changing room, looking in the mirror.

Looking in the mirror, I stared at myself as I wore a matching midnight blue with black lace lingerie set, with a pair of mid-thigh tights, which were clipped to my underwear. I was also wearing a pair of black stilettos Alice had brought with her for me to try on with my 'outfits'.

"Alice?" I asked again, opening the door a crack to peer outside.

The door was grabbed out of my grasp as someone opened the door and closed it behind them.

I gasped, and my hand flew to my chest.

"Edward! What are you doing here? Where's Alice!?" I asked incredulously, staring at him.

He didn't answer me and his eyes turned a deep, dark amber while he surveyed my new underwear.

I but my lip as I stepped closer to him, placing my hands on his chest to clam his erratic breathing.

"Edward?" I whispered, and his gaze suddenly snapped up to mine.

The frustrated lust I felt when he looked at me like that consumed me, and I pressed my warm lips to his.

He was still for a fraction of a second, then began to kiss me hungrily back.

Wrapping my legs around his hips, I moaned quietly into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

"Bella!" Alice called loudly, knocking on the door.

Edward and I froze, breathing heavily as our foreheads brushed together and I blushed.

Edward chuckled, his eyes black as he helped me down.

I cleared my throat, saying "I'll be out in a minute, Alice."

We could both hear Alice laughing hysterically, calling Jasper to tell him what had just happened.

I blushed even more, realising everyone was going to know what had just happened-including Emmett.

_Shit. Emmett's never going to let us live this down._

Edward leant down slightly, giving me a soft kiss and his dazzling smile, pushing me out the door to Alice.

"Have fun in there?" She asked, closing the phone with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile.

I just laughed and blushed again in response, twirling so she could see my new favourite outfit.


End file.
